AFRAID
by The Blue Satin Dragon
Summary: Two different worlds, two different people, a Bludger, same love.


Third Person P.O.V.

"I know the difference." said Fred Weasley.

"You know nothing you stupid weasel! There is no difference between Skylar and Potter! They're no good, muggle loving, miscreants!" screamed an angry Draco Malfoy.

"Don't kid yourself Malfoy!" Fred said, his voice starting to crack as tears started forming at his eyes. "You only compare her to your hate to Potter because you loved her! You're afraid of your feelings! You want to hate her because she's related to Harry... but most of all because of the way she made you feel."

"She left me!"

"What was that?"

"I...I... she left everyone!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME! YOU FEEL LIKE SHE ONLY LEFT YOU?! YOU PRISS!"

"I TRIED TO FIX WHAT I SAID! AND DON'T YOU YELL AT ME! YOU TREATED HER JUST AS BAD AS I DID!"

"I KNOW!" Fred yelled as he turned to punch a wall. A sickening crack echoed the room as his bones crunched when his hand hit the wall. But, the pain, nor the blood made him recoil. He was trying to recoil from himself, from the thing he did...

He leaned both his arms on the wall and put his head in between them. His breathing was deep and labored, his voice full of whispered sadness as he spoke. "I know..."

_*Flashback*_

"Hurry Weasly!"

Fred was whizzing by, his black coat blowing in the wind. To his right, there was Malfoy, trying to block him from hitting the bludger into a Slytherin goal. To his left, his fellow team mate Skylar Winters was motioning for him to pass the bludger. She looked so beautiful with the wind whipping her hair back, and her eyes were contrasting the night sky, therefore they were bright and big. Fred gaped at the sight of her too big robe, blowing in the wind, showing her pure cut collarbones, and the soft and smooth skin of her neck.

"Fred!" she yelled.

Fred shook his head and bared his teeth. He had forgotten that he hated her for a second. Ever since the day she stepped foot near Malfoy and his cronies... to leave him on his own... he could never guess why she did it other than to become a traitor. And with his morals he could never like a traitor.

So, he hit the bludger straight at her head, knocking her off of the broom, and he just watched her keep falling...falling...falling...

Skylar Winters was taken to the infirmary, and there she was told what had happened. She was visited by her cousin, and soon afterwards she was visited by a crying Malfoy. The next day, she disappeared and never came back.

_**-Skylar-**_

"What?" I groaned. I was laying on a bed of moss in the mountains, and I suspected the thing pawing at my head was my cat Lucy.

"What?!" I yelled turning around to not see Lucy...

Or so I thought. In truth, I was correct. I was looking at Lucy, but she was... human.

"Oh dear dumbledore! What happened Lucy?!"

"I-I was walking to the woods... I was bored just sitting here. Do you know how annoying it gets watching you ponder your decision on leaving Fred? It was to protect him, so I don't know why you spend your time thinking about it anyways-"

"Getting to what happened to you yet?" I asked annoyed. Whoever did this to my cat is lucky I know how to fix this.

"Well!" she scoffed as I rolled my eyes. "I was walking through the woods when that Malfoy kid's owl flew above me and landed on me. I was still a cat so I couldn't just rip the owl off me. It dumped some potion thing on me along with a letter and BAM! I turned human."

I rolled my eyes and really looked at her. I gave her my jacket to cover herself up.

"Well what did the letter say?"

"I was a cat up until an hour ago. I can't read." she said very sassy.

"Wait, did you say that it was Malfoy's owl?" I asked while swallowing down a lump in my throat.

_How'd he find me? _

_"_Yes. Now can you please turn me back into a cat?"

"Okay." I said. I waved my wand and spoke the spell, but it didn't work no matter how many ways I tried.

"Maybe you have to open the letter to change her back." I heard a familiar voice say. I whipped around to search for the owner of the voice, only to not find him.

_Malfoy._

I opened the letter, tensing up, and getting ready for a fight. With a slight squeak, ending in a meow, Lucy turned back into a cat.

And as I saw a familiar blur of blonde hair come towards me, I passed out with one thing on my mind.

_Draco cursed the letter. _


End file.
